disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zum ersten Mal
thumb|right|335 px „Zum ersten Mal“ (Originaltitel: „For the First Time in Forever“) ist ein Lied aus dem Film Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren und wird von den Hauptcharakteren Elsa und Anna gesungen. Der Song handelt von Annas Freude darüber, dass sie das Schloss verlassen kann und andere Menschen sieht, da ihre Schwester gekrönt wird. Gleichzeitig offenbart Elsa ihre Angst, dass jemand ihre Kräfte sehen könnte. Lyrics thumb|right|335 px Deutscher Text= Sie öffnen die Fenster und die Tür. Das gab es hier schon lange Zeit nicht mehr. So viele Teller habe ich nie gesehen. Ich war oft allein in diesen Hallen. Warum denn ein Ballsaal ohne Ball? Endlich machen sie die Tore auf! Wirklich ganz reale Menschen, werden unsere Gäste sein. Oh, wow, dann bitten wir sie zu uns rein. Zum ersten mal seit Ewigkeiten wird Musik spielen, Licht erstrahlen. Und zum ersten mal seit langem werd' ich tanzen durch den Saal. Bin ich nur aufgeregt oder ängstlich? Ich fühl beides tief in mir. Zum ersten mal seit Ewigkeiten bin ich nicht allein. ~ Ich kann's kaum erwarten, so viele Menschen zu sehen! Was, wenn mein Traumprinz unter ihnen ist? ~ Heut' Nacht werd' ich wunderschön aussehen. Witzig, charmant, ihr werdet sehen. Ein Bild voll Anmut und von Lieblichkeit. Auf einmal steht er in diesem Raum. Ein sehr schöner Fremder wie im Traum. Aus angst stopf ich mir gleich den Mund ganz voll. Wir werden uns dann amüsieren. Ist das wirklich vorstellbar? Wird es Heute Abend endlich wahr? Denn zum ersten mal seit langem ist der Zauber in den Hall'n. Und zum ersten mal seit langem könnte ich jemanden gefall'n. Ja ich weiß, es hört sich verrückt an. Ist Liebe nur ein Traum? Zum ersten mal seit Ewigkeiten glaub ich schon fast daran. Es ist soweit. Lass sie nicht sehen wie du bist. Nein, das darf Heut' nicht geschehen! Erfrier in mir, doch einerlei, ein Fehler und alles ist vorbei. Doch Heute wird es sein. Doch Heute wird es sein. Es ist nun bald soweit. Es ist nun bald soweit. Sagt den Wachen öffnet nun das Tor! ~ ...das Tor. Denn zum ersten mal seit langem werden die Träume endlich wahr. ~ Es ist soweit. Lass sie nicht sehen wie du bist. Nein, das darf Heut' nicht geschehen! ~ Vielleicht wird mich das Glück berühren und lässt mich Liebe spür'n. ~ Erfrier, erfier in mir! Lass sie nicht sehen! ~ Schon Morgen wird es vorbei sein. Es bleibt mir nur dieser Tag. Zum ersten mal seit Ewigkeiten, ja, zum ersten mal seit langem steht mir nichts im Weg |-| Englischer Text= Anna: The window is open So's that door I didn't know they did that anymore Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates? For years I've roamed these empty halls, Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally, they're opening up the gates There'll be actual real live people, It'll be totally strange. But wow! Am I so ready for this change Cause for the first time in forever,'' There'll be music, there'll be light For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, But I'm somewhere in that zone 'Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone I can't wait to meet everyone! (GASPS) What if I meet the one? '''Anna: Tonight, imagine me gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there, A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face But then, we laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've led so far For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone And I know it is totally crazy To dream I'd find romance But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance Elsa: Don't let them in Don't let them see Be the good girl You always have to be Conceal, don't feel Put on a show Make one wrong move And everyone will know But it's only for today Anna: It's only for today Elsa: It's agony to wait Anna: It's agony to wait Elsa: Tell the guards to open up The gate Anna: The gate For the first time in forever :Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see Anna: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of :Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be Anna: A chance to change my lonely world :Elsa: Conceal Anna: A chance to find true love :Elsa: :Conceal, don't feel :Don't let them know Anna: I know it all ends tomorrow So it has to be today 'Cause for the first time in forever For the first time in forever Nothing's in my way Oh! Navigation en:For the First Time in Forever es:For the First Time in Forever ja:生まれてはじめて nl:Voor het eerst na al die Jaren pl:Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć pt-br:For the First Time in Forever ru:Впервые tr:İlk Defa Hayatımda-Tekrar (For The First Time In Forever Reprise)Kategorie:Lieder mit Lyrics Kategorie:Lieder, die von mehreren Menschen gesungen werden Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Die Eiskönigin (Lieder) Kategorie:Traurige Lieder